


What the Moons Saw

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Twin Suns, Hate Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Twin Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan has a little bit of fun with Maul.





	What the Moons Saw

Only the moons were there on this cold night, ever keeping watch from the silent sky. 

They shined down as Obi-Wan held his enemy in his arms, his sadness slowly morphing into anger and then hatred...the hatred he was always warned against as a Jedi. The hatred that lead to the dark side.

He slowly stroked Maul's cold face. He'd never seen the monster look so peaceful. So vulnerable. So...beautiful. He ran his fingers over Maul's lips, fiery lust awakening in his belly. The first time he saw Maul, he'd been captivated by him. The wild facial markings. His toned, agile body. His fierce determination as he fought them with his saberstaff. It was intoxicating, arousing. If only they hadn't been enemies.

And now...here the exotic creature was, in his hands and under his power. Obi-Wan knew it was wrong, but he wasn't about to stop. He wouldn't deny himself this opportunity. 

He slowly removed Maul's tattered shirt and pants, running his hands over bare flesh. He twisted his nipples and gently kissed every part of Maul's lightsaber wound as tendrils of smoke still rose from it. He licked along the gash, moaning at the taste of burnt flesh. 

He felt himself slowly growing hard beneath his robes as he reached down and stroked the area between Maul's metal legs. If only he still had functioning anatomy...

"Look how pathetic you are now," Obi-Wan murmured, biting at Maul's nipples until blood trickled down his chin. 

He was impossibly hard by now and couldn't wait another second. He quickly stripped off his robes before smashing his lips against Maul's. He pried the Zabrak's mouth open and entwined their tongues, moaning deeply. Maul's mouth was dry, so Obi-Wan fed his own saliva into his partner's cavity until it was nice and moist. And ready. He bit Maul's lip before pulling away.

He rubbed his member, getting it slick with precum, before shoving it inside Maul's mouth. He let out a gasp of pleasure as he pumped in and out as hard as he could, his cock squelching through the saliva. If only he could do this to Maul's lower regions. If only he could impale his thin body on his thick manhood until he came inside of his tight hole. For once in his life, he regretted cutting Maul in half back on Naboo.

He groaned louder and louder as he violated Maul. "This is where you belong," he hissed. "Taking my cock like the worthless scum you are."

He seized up and gave a long, drawn out moan as he reached his climax, filling Maul's mouth with copious amounts of semen until it dripped out around his cock and down Maul's chin. 

He pulled out with a sigh and leaned down to kiss Maul again. This time, it was slow and sensual. He tasted himself on Maul's lips and gently slipped his tongue between them and into Maul's saliva and cum-filled mouth. 

When Obi-Wan was through, he redressed and shakily got to his feet. He didn't know what to do with the body. Should he bury it? Leave it to rot? No. He couldn't let the meat go to waste. 

He wrapped Maul up and strapped him to his dewback. It was time to leave this place.


End file.
